harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharmaine gets a surprise visitor.
Surprises are the order of the day on Harpers Falls: New Beginnings today. A happy one from Adam Mathison for his beloved Dylan; a miserable one for Erica when she gets a confrontation from a woman named Marta Srinivasen (who would later become a Harper by marrying her brother, Aaron); and a mysterious one for Marta's boss, Sharmaine Jones-Bennett when she gets a visit from the woman she still considers her mother in-law, Elspeth Bennett and her aunt, the Lady Chancellor of the Royal Courts, Lady Dorothy Bradford! Today's special guest star: Jane Fonda as Lady Dorothy Bradford. Scene One: Logan International Airport. Boston's main airport. Two women, obviously to the manor born, are walking down the corridor to the gates. They just came off a flight from London. The women are Elspeth Bennett, the mother of Steven; and the other is Lady Dorothy Bradford, the Lady Chancellor of the Royal Courts. She is related to Elspeth because her niece, Sharmaine, was married to her late tearaway son, Nigel. LADY DOROTHY: It's wonderful to see you again, Elspeth. It's been FAR and away too long. ELSPETH: That it has, Dorothy. I know it's been a long time, but I hope everything has quieted down. LADY DOROTHY: Things are back to normal, and I couldn't be happer. Allie is back and she is safe. Anna and Victor had finally divorced, and Erica is still living at the manor. She met a LOVELY woman at the courts, with my help, and they are both at the manor and are happy. My grandson, Max finally married Monica Parker and they are just like honeymooners. Jane is also in the courts now, and she is reveling in it. Gloria is still cantankerous, but I wouldn't want her to be any other way. The only bad thing is that Victor married Monica's mother, Katherine. Anna and Monica are united in their hatred of her. So, enough about me. How about you? ELSPETH: Well, I live here in Boston now. LADY DOROTHY: What about Neville? ELSPETH: Neville is remaining in London. He's keeping the business going. We are divorced. But it is all good. LADY DOROTHY: That is good. So, are you glad to be here? ELSPETH: I actually am, Dorothy. I am around Steven, and of course my granddaughter. LADY DOROTHY: That's right, you live with Hannah Harper Atchley, Maggie's mother. ELSPETH: Yes, and I am keeping an eye on that wicked aunt of her's. LADY DOROTHY: Michelle Harper Armstrong called me and told me about it. I still feel bad about what Nigel did to Dylan and Alex. ELSPETH: Steven told me that Alex Corwin is dead. He was murdered. Dylan was heartbroken for several months. LADY DOROTHY: Dear God, I hope he is all right. ELSPETH: Yes, he is. Steven told me that Dylan was matched up after a respectable time of mourning. He is now going with a guy named Adam Mathison. LADY DOROTHY: That is good. And I heard he forgave the murderer? ELSEPTH: Actually, and this is the funny part, SHE took the initiative. Libby Atchison came up to DYLAN and asked for forgiveness. While he told her he was still a bit angry at her for what she had ordered, he did forgive her. LADY DOROTHY: I always knew Dylan was a good person, and now I can really understand it. ELSPETH: Shall we get our bags? Hannah sent the limo on for us once we have the bags. LADY DOROTHY: Very well. Then I need a nap. ELSEPTH: We BOTH will, dear. (The two women head towards the gate) Scene Two: Cheers at Beacon Hill. Dylan Harper is having a drink while looking over some legal briefs for the company. He's been throwing himself into his work at the company as head of the legal department. He doesn't go into court anymore, that being done by others, he supervises. He is waiting for his Aunt Michelle and his Aunt Sydney, the CEO's of Harper Industries to come, they have a meeting. Adam comes in. ADAM: Hey darling. What are you doing? DYLAN: Looking over some briefs sent over from the London office. I cannot make heads or tails of this. I think I am going to have to talk to Aunt Michelle. ADAM: Why? DYLAN: Well, according to her and Aunt Sydney, there are some errors in a settlement for that mishap in Hampstead Heath. The lawyers there are doing SOMETHING wrong. ADAM: But you don't run the legal department in London. DYLAN: I know, babe. But there IS no head of the legal department in London. Which is what Aunt Michelle and I are going to issue. ADAM: Is this is a private meeting? DYLAN: Honey, you are ALWAYS welcome in meetings like this. Maybe you would have some ideas. ADAM: I appreciate that, sweetie. (Enter Michelle and Sydney Armstrong. Although Michelle's last name of Harper is prominent, she took on Sydney's last name of Armstrong.) SYDNEY: Hello, darling. (Dylan kisses his aunt's cheek) DYLAN: Hello, Aunt Sydney. Hello Aunt Michelle. MICHELLE: How are you doing, honey? DYLAN: Doing well. Adam wants to sit in on this meeting, if that is all right? SYDNEY: Of course he can, love, he is always welcome. MICHELLE: Certainly, honey. He can sit in. SYDNEY: Maybe he has some ideas on our legal situation in London. ADAM: I know we need a head of legal affairs there. MICHELLE: And I think we know who that can be. SYDNEY: Who? DYLAN: Martin Donaldson, my former attorney in London. He has always had a great work ethic and he can whip the legal department there into shape. SYDNEY: Sounds wonderful. Shall we do that? MICHELLE: I think we should. (The four discuss the idea) Scene Three: Boston Common. Erica Harper is infuriated. She had been stopped in her attempts to have Laura Shaw fired from coaching. Her scheme to get Laura fired, with the help of corrupt Michael Jennings, had failed when Jennings' criminal connections had been exposed by Laura and Lorraine Gerber. Erica had wanted to marry Michael and use their power to take over Northeastern University, but now that was not going to happen. A beautiful hindi woman, dressed smartly in a power suit, comes storming over. WOMAN: Are you Erica Harper? ERICA: Who wants to know? WOMAN: I don't think you remember me, or WANT to remember me, but you will know me just the same! ERICA: What the hell are you? And Speak up! WOMAN: You don't give me orders, madame! My name is Marta Srinivasen, and you came damned close to ruining my life when I lived in London! ERICA: Oh please! What did I ever do to you?! MARTA (glaring at her): You cost me a job at Harper Industries! ERICA: Oh, that! I was protecting my family company from the likes of you! MARTA: You fool! You messed with the wrong person! ERICA: Please, you don't scare me. MARTA: I think you OUGHT to be scared! (Enter Sharmaine) ERICA: Oh, my GOD! It's the Ice Queen! SHARMAINE: You are hereby put on notice, Erica! You mess with me or ANYONE in my family, then you will find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of JUSTICE! MARTA: That's right. SHARMAINE: Come on, Marta, we're to be at the mansion. We have guests coming. (Marta and Sharmaine storm off to the other end of the common to their waiting car. Erica is typically unconcerned.) ERICA: They cannot threaten me! How dare they even TRY! (Erica, not concerned about what had just happened, returns to reading her book) Scene Four: The Atchison Mansion. Elspeth and Lady Dorothy are at the mansion, as Marta and Sharmaine pull in.) CRAIG: Hey gals, just in time. HANNAH: I think you will be surprised. STEVEN: I know I was. SHARMAINE: What's going on, Steven. STEVEN: My mother's here. SHARMAINE: That is excellent. Who else? (Lady Dorothy comes down.) LADY DOROTHY: Surprise, darling. SHARMAINE: Oh my GOD! Aunt Dorothy! (The two share a warm hug.) MARTA: What am I missing here? SHARMAINE: Nothing, love. This woman is my aunt Dorothy. MARTA: Wait a second. You mean Lady Dorothy Bradford is your AUNT?! SHARMAINE: Yes she is. I've never really said anything about it, but everyone kind of knew. LADY DOROTHY: That was partially my choice, Marta. With me being Lady Chancellor, she didn't want to be exposed to a lot of paparazzi. Which I can certainly understand. MARTA: And you also know the Harpers, Lady Bradford? LADY DOROTHY: Yes, I do. The Harpers are old friends of the Jones family. SHARMAINE: That's right. When I was a child, I was visiting Harper Academy and looked to attend school there, but it didn't work out for me. HANNAH: Our friendship is still strong, though, Shar. You and I have really bonded over the years. LADY DOROTHY: I think a huge party would be what is needed. HANNAH: Good idea, but I do want to keep it just family, if possible. Family and close friends. LADY DOROTHY: I am fine with that. HANNAH: Then we will prepare for it. (Hannah goes to the phone, and prepares the festivities.) Scene Five: Laura Shaw's apartment. She and her new friend, Serena Gerber, are having some coffee and enjoying some down time after all the insanity of the last couple of days. LAURA: Well, we managed to make a fool out of Michael Jennings. SERENA: That we did, Laura. With the testimony from Courtney and Susie, not to mention, Anyssa, Michael was removed from the Board of Directors at Northeastern, and he will never be in a position of power there again. LAURA: What about Erica? SERENA: Erica will get her's! Make no mistake about it. LAURA: I just got a call from Hannah Atchley, you know her? SERENA: Yes, she's Anyssa's cousin. What's up? LAURA: She invited me to a party at her mansion in Cambridge. She said I could invite someone. SERENA: My mother's attending it as well. We can ALL go. LAURA: Good idea. SERENA: From what Hannah said to my mother, there are a couple of special guests there tonight. LAURA: I have heard rumors that the Lady Chancellor of the Royal Courts of England is here in Boston. SERENA: Mom told me that too. How would SHE know the Harpers? LAURA: We will find out soon enough. SERENA: We're to dress, I am thinking? LAURA: Yeah, VERY formal. SERENA: I have a beautiful dress you could wear. Mom and I went shopping at Macy's yesterday, and we got some new dresses for the party. I have one you could keep as well. LAURA: Thank you, Serena, I appreciate that. SERENA: Let's get ready. Scene Six: The Atchley Mansion. Everyone is headed for the Party. Everyone is dressed to the hilt. ADAM: I feel so confined in this tux. DYLAN: You think I don't, honey? Hannah insisted though, due to the nature of our guests. ADAM: I am sure of that, Dyl. But, may I say you look HOT in that tux? DYLAN: Only if I can say the same thing to you too? ADAM: Certainly, baby. (The two share a kiss, as they come out of the limo that Hannah sent.) HANNAH: You two look handsome. DYLAN: Thanks, sis. You look LOVELY. (Dylan kisses his sister's cheek) ADAM: Lovely dress, Hannah. Where's Maggie? HANNAH: Maggie's asleep. She had her dinner earlier before everyone else. DYLAN: Tell her, her Uncles love her. HANNAH: That I will, honey. Come on in, and get some food. It's ghastly cold out there. ADAM: That it is. (Enter Angela Chamberlain, Hannah's friend, and Craig's first wife) HANNAH: ANGIE! When did you get here? ANGELA: Not long after your brother did. HANNAH: I am so glad you are here. ANGELA: I am glad you and Craig invited me. HANNAH: Oh, please, honey, you are family to me. (Dylan, Adam, Hannah and Angie go into the main room) Scene Seven: Caitlyn Lambert's apartment. CAITLYN: Aren't you going to Hannah's party, Mom? PATRICIA: Not sure, honey. I've not thought about it. CAITLYN: Well, Mom, Roger and I are going. I know you're still reeling from Kip's death, we all are. But we can't stop life. PATRICIA: You're right, honey. And life should not stop. (Enter Roger) ROGER: Besides, Mom, Hannah DID say it was family and close friends. PATRICIA: Do you think I look all right? ROGER: You look lovely, Mom. CAITLYN: Besides, the limo is outside. Hannah has been sending the limo for everyone. PATRICIA: Leave it to Hannah. (The three laugh as they head to the waiting car) Scene Eight: Atchley Mansion. Everyone, including Patricia, Caitlyn and Roger have arrived. HANNAH: Everyone, may I have your attention please? (The crowd quiets down) CRAIG: You've got our attention, honey. (Everyone laughs) HANNAH (smiling): Thank you, darling. I want to introduce our honored guests here tonight. CAITLYN: Can't wait for this one, Hannah. PATRICIA: Never mind the interruptions, dear, go ahead and introduce, Hannah. HANNAH (grinning): Thank you, Aunt Patricia. Our special guests tonight are connected with our family in a unique way. One is the Lady Chancellor of the Royal Courts in the UK. A round of applause for Lady Dorothy Bradford! (Everyone applauds as Lady Dorothy comes downstairs) DYLAN: She's radiant, isn't she, Adam? ADAM: That she is. ANYSSA: She really does command respect. SHEILA: Indeed she does. LINDA: Wow, look at her wardrobe. CHRISTINA: I don't think ANYONE could duplicate her wardrobe. LIBBY: She looks MARVELOUS! BRAD: I think she is stunning. ALEXANDRIA: Indeed. ASTRID: I think she is beautiful. VIVIENNE: She is dressed lovely. SHANE: She is indeed, Mom. ERIC: I think it's wonderful. WENDY: I would love to wear some of her wardrobe. MICHAEL: You would, eh, Mrs. Harper? WENDY (winking): You know I would, Mr. Harper. (Lady Dorothy is enjoying the attention) Scene Nine: Erica's apartment. She is angry about being left out of the party at Hannah's. ERICA: Damn them! I wasn't even invited to this party and it was a family thing. Aren't I family to them? (She tears around and throws things. She then glares at a newspaper. She sees something about Nigel.) ERICA: Oh, Nigel! I know you loved me, more than you loved Sharmaine! Why can't people see that I was the perfect wife for you, and not that damned Sharmaine! (A knock on the door shatters her resentments) ERICA: WHO IS IT?!!!! (It is revealed to be Michael Jennings, her latest paramour) MICHAEL: It's Michael. ERICA: Go away! MICHAEL: Come on, Erica, I have an idea. ERICA: What?! MICHAEL: Let's go out somewhere, FAR away from Boston and your family. ERICA: You perked my interest, where do you have in mind? MICHAEL: The Bahamas. I have a car ready and my private plane fueled and ready to go. ERICA (quickly packing some bags): Count me IN! MICHAEL: We're out of here! (Erica snickers at leaving her family alone in the cold of Boston, while she warms herself in the Bahamas!) Scene Ten: The Atchison residence. Ralph is reading the newspaper, while Brad, Linda and Libby are at Hannah's party. He is talking with a lovely woman who is sitting next to him on the couch. RALPH: A pleasure to be seeing you, Ms. Farrington. (The woman is named Adrienne Farrington) ADRIENNE: I know, Ralph. I know your family has had troubles with Erica Harper, and I know Libby is after her. What did she do? RALPH: Erica and Libby came across one another on the streets and they almost came to blows. They have never liked one another. ADRIENNE: And with Libby having been in prison, and it unhinging her mind, makes any crossing with Erica a major disaster. RALPH: I don't hope that they get together again, but heaven forbid that they do. (Cut to: Logan Airport.) ERICA: Whoo HOOOO! Look out Bahamas, here I come! MICHAEL: You will enjoy it. ERICA: I know I......(her face darkens) MICHAEL: What is it? (In comes Libby, having left the party, early) LIBBY: Well, well, well. Look who's here! The SLUT of the century! ERICA: And look at who's here too! The nutcase of the century! LIBBY: I may be a nutcase, but at least I am getting help! ERICA: And I am not? LIBBY: You are always a slut! Always have been, always WILL be and you don't care who you are seen with, you shameless hussy! ERICA: Oh, go take your medicine! LIBBY: And where the hell do you think YOU'RE going? ERICA: None of your damned business! LIBBY: I get it, a vacation! Going traveling while you leave your family in tatters! Just like you, Erica. You don't care about anyone but yourself! ADMIT it! You could care less about your own family, and you just want to trot off to the next jet-set place! (Erica walks up to Libby and slaps her in the face!) ERICA: Get OUT of my face! Or I swear to you, I will DESTROY you! (An infuriated Erica flounces off, with Michael on her arm, while Libby, rubbing her cheek glares at her hated enemy. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes